


Sunburn Lines

by quartzsaleim



Series: Quartz isn't dead AU [5]
Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Quartz isn't fucking dead AU, Sunburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: Quartz gets his back sunburned and Firenze isn't exactly happy about it.





	Sunburn Lines

"How the hell did you manage to do this?" 

Quartz sighed. It was his luck that even though he'd remembered to put sunscreen on that day, he still got his back fried. And now Firenze was nagging him while putting aloe on his back to help soothe the burns.

"I don't know," Quartz responded, "I swear I put sunscreen on though."

"Sure you did," Firenze said, not sounding convinced at all.

It was quiet for a minute before Firenze continued.

"You have sunburn lines. I know I already asked this, but how the hell did you manage this?"

"Look, I don't know! It just, happened." Quartz exclaimed, trying to defend himself. He knew that Firenze wasn't convinced, and wasn't going to be convinced, though.

"Well then, try to get someone else to put it on your back next time? It seems like putting sunscreen on your back properly is beyond you." Firenze told him, changing the topic.

"Sure, I'll try," Quartz sighed, "Why can't you just put it on for me before I go then?"

Firenze hummed, as if considering it.

"Maybe, if you get up early enough I'll put it on you next time." He finally said, and Quartz sighed. That was probably the best answer he was going to get for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a true story this happened to me while at life guarding training


End file.
